Guild:Potential Intensity (Caretaker NA)
Guild Prime Time: ~6:00pm-1:00am EST Guild Event Times: 8:00pm-11:00pm, 3 nights a week (M, T, Th) Voice Communication Software: Teamspeak 3 Server: ts3.potensity.net Website: http://www.potensity.net What is Potential Intensity? We are a guild that has been created to accomplish the simple goal of enjoying WildStar with good people. What more could a gamer ask for? To accomplish this, a search began for a leader and member development team that could realize a guild with these concepts in mind: #A guild with a mix of retired hardcore gamers and casual gamers who are interested in endgame PvE content and forging a solid PvP presence. With the exception of general requirements (i.e. raid policies), words like “mandatory” do not exist for anyone except leadership. #Retired hardcore is specifically defined as extremely able gamers who are not willing to sacrifice real-life obligations for a hobby (the game), but still wish to play through endgame content that the game has to offer. Casual is defined as someone who was never a hardcore player to begin with, but wants to be part of a community that will be doing either endgame PvE content, or will be making an effort to become a competent PVPer. It is also defined as someone who may just be starting out in a Massively Multiplayer Online (MMO) game, and as such won't be as adept. #Players that have a common mindset about what’s important in the game. Good people to play with and becoming successful in the game, whether it is through endgame PvE content or competitive PVP. #PvE and PvP goals accomplished through the direction of leaders who fall into “retired hardcore” #The guild would need to be large enough that it has the player base to draw from and front successful teams, but not so large as to make members feel like they're lost in the forest being one of the trees. #Members, new and old, should be or become comfortable with each other, fostering the sense of community that they enjoy and able to ask for guidance in any area they feel the need to ask questions in. Members should not feel that they are being herded into a lane or play style with which they aren't comfortable. #PvE and PvP teams will be led by separate leaders, defining goals, setting times and teams for each. Using the knowledge they have acquired from previous games, they will be able to successfully meet any goal, PVE or PVP. To create a guild that honored these concepts but would still be able to accomplish goals in-game, we had to organize processes and structure the guild in such a way that it could be appreciated by retired hardcore gamers, and casuals alike. Gaming is "Simple", Stop Complicating Things In a time when gaming guilds have become more like corporations feeding and fighting for fame, the simplicity of a group of people with common goals achieving them at their own pace for their own satisfaction is lost. To conquer this, we have established a guild to meet the needs of “Retired Hardcore Gamers” and casual players alike. In gaming, our goals of participation and completion of endgame can be met at a casual, yet extremely capable level. To do this, we combine the efforts of seasoned gamers who are no longer willing or able to sacrifice “real-life” obligations for a hobby (the game), with casual gamers of all kinds. Together, we establish a community of gamers that is not bound by time, nor rushed for glory, but dedicated to everything that WildStar has to offer. It's Hard to Exclude Yourself If you can appreciate common sense gaming in an environment that stands on three simple principles: honor, loyalty, and fun, then Potential Intensity may be exactly what you’re looking for. Honor - Guild members are expected to be upstanding members of not only the guild community but the greater Wildstar community. Loyalty - Guild members should show a certain level of commitment to the guild and outside commitments they make as well. Fun - Could it be any simpler? We are all here to play WildStar and have fun doing it. How to Join If you would like to join Potential Intensity, start by visiting our website and learning more about what we have planned and are continuing to plan: www.potensity.net. If you think we're a guild that you want to roll with in WildStar, learn how you can join us by Clicking Here. The application process is simple and puts much of the responsibility on you to show your interest rather than forms and formalities. Our leadership team and guild members, will take an interest in you individually and help you decide for yourself that Potential Intensity is your WildStar guild. Not Convinced Yet? Speak with our leadership today! You can contact us on our website: : GM - Zhiyro (Zee) : We can all also be reached on our Teamspeak server. Address: ts3.potensity.net